disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of Sofia the First. Plot When there is a Halloween costume contest, Amber is in way over her head, for the umpteenth time, and goes head-to-head with Sofia. Amber seeks the help of Cedric to make the best costume when she sees Sofia's seamstress talents to her full degree. However, Cedric's spell on Amber brings additional chaos that will result in disaster-and Cedric has more than just helping her in store. Using magic gems on her gown, Amber turns her dress into a flying butterfly costume that can "only be brought down by Sofia's Amulet". When Amber tries to get the Amulet, but she fails, Sofia catches on to her quick. Amber starts to deny anything until she starts to flutter, finally coughing up the truth about the Amulet being needed in an antidote for the spell. Sofia agrees to help undo Amber's cheating. However, Amber refuses to take the Amulet, overwhelmed with guilt, despite Sofia's selfless urges. However, Wormwood follows and does take the Amulet. Amber and Sofia ensue with a chase. Amber flying with her wings and Sofia on Minimus. The whole school sees this and Amber confesses using magic to make her costume instead of making it herself. The fairies are very disappointed upon hearing this and Amber has to return the trophy, likely giving it to whoever would have gotten second place, as in, presumably Sofia. However, the fairies undo the spell. Sofia and Amber agree to work on the costumes together and walk out laughing about it. Songs *Who's That? Quotes Discovering the secret of Amber's costume. *'Princess Sofia:' Amber you're Flying? *'Princess Amber:' I Know Help Me (Sofia grabs Amber & tries to pull her down) *'Princess Sofia:' How can your costume make you fly? *'Amber:' Because it's not a costume. It's Real. *'Princess Sofia:' What!? ---- Admiring Amber's butterfly costume *'Princess Clio:' Amber you look Just like a Real Butterfly. *'Princess Hildegard:' It's the Best Costume I've ever seen. ---- Rule change to the costume contest *'Princess Amber:' You mean our handmaidens will have to make the costumes themselves? *'Flora:' No dear, You are going to sew, stitch and craft your own costume. And so will Clio and Hilfegard and Sofia and all of you! *'Princess Hildegard: '(Worrying about sewing for the first time) Us Sew? *'Flora:' Good luck everyone. *'Princess Sofia: ' I can't wait to get started. (Suddenly Amber faints & starts Panting hyperventilating. Hildegard helps her to relax & Clio uses her fan to give Amber a breeze) Um Amber? ---- *'Princess Amber:' Sofia's right. Making a costume can't be that hard. I mean I'm a princess I can do anything. Amber tires to get thread into the needle but is not off to a good start. Frustrated she hides her head under some of the fabrics when Sofia shows up. *'Princess Sofia:' Amber? Everything okay? *'Princess Amber:' Why wouldn't it be? *'Princess Sofia:' (Shows Amber how the thread goes into the needle) If you need help sewing your costume I could show you. *'Princess Amber:' So the thread goes in that end. (Accidentally sits on a pin cushion then pulls it out with a painful smile) I'm doing just fine. Thank you though. *'Princess Sofia:' Okay. Well, let me know if you change your mind. *'Princess Amber: 'Okay I will. Okay, okay... (She pricks her finger with the sewing needle) Trivia *This episode is the second time Sofia does any sewing. The first time was in Once Upon a Princess. *Amber undergoes a magical transformation for the first time in the series. *This will mark the third time Cedric comes close to obtaining the amulet. The first is "The Amulet of Avalor", the second being "The Amulet and the Anthem". *This is the second time Sofia takes off the Amulet. The first was in "The Amulet of Avalor". *This is the second time Amber meets and talks to Cedric face-to-face, the first being "Tea for Too Many". *A few moments after the beginning of the episode, Hildegard mentions Queen Clarion. *The Spell Cedric gives Amber, "Lepidop Leonidas," is a combination of Latin and Greek words. Lepidop derived from the Latin word Lepidoptra meaning an order of insects comprision the butterflies and moths, and Leonidas ''which translates into ''Lion-like, and is the name of the Spartan King. *The song, "Who's That?" is, so far, the only song masked by the chatter of the characters, serving as background music. *This is the first episode where the plot is more focused on Amber than on Sofia. *We Learn the other Princesses at Royal Prep can Learn how to Sew. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus Screenshots Night of the Saints (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Princess-Butterfly-1.png Princess-Butterfly-2.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-6.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-8.png Princess-Butterfly-9.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-11.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png Princess-Butterfly-14.png Princess-Butterfly-15.png image-E232_525ACB05.jpg The Show Must Go On! (3).png The Show Must Go On! (5).png Princess-Butterfly-16.png Princess-Butterfly-17.png Princess-Butterfly-18.png Princess-Butterfly-19.png Princess-Butterfly-20.png Princess-Butterfly-21.png Princess-Butterfly-22.png The Show Must Go On! (21).png Princess-Butterfly-26.png Princess-Butterfly-23.png The Show Must Go On! (23).png image-E41E_525ACB09.jpg The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Sofia the First_2.jpg image-9517_525ACB0C.jpg Princess Butterfly Amber1000.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv_001043126.jpg Princess-Butterfly-24.png 27.jpg Princess-Butterfly-25.png Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001229438.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001200784.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001030112.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 000991741.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Halloween productions